


2018 Flufftober

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale
Genre: 31 prompts, Cuddles, Fluff, Flufftober, Haunted Houses, Hot Chocolate, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pumpkins, Romance, Sidewalk Chalk, headcanons galore, sick days, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: October, the month of Halloween. This must mean it's time for FLUFF! Here is Flufftober with BBQKetchup.Sides pairings will be present but the focus will be on BBQKetchup!





	1. Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> This is SansyFresh's flufftober list! Thank you!

The crisp wind flurried through the street, sending newly turned leaves fluttering across the pavement. Sans lifted his feet and set them on the edge of the bench, watching the small pile that had piled up blow away. Rubbing his hands together, he clasped them and buried them in his parka's pocket.

The chill of autumn had finally begun to descend and Sans wished he'd worn his long-sleeved shirt. The sun was out, high and clear of clouds, but it did not change the temperature as much as it looked like it might.

He was a skeleton and it still made him wonder how temperature affected them as it did monsters and humans of skin and fur. Shouldn't he have an easier time fighting the cold? Huffing, he curled up a little bit tighter as another gust rustled his clothes.

Maybe he should ask Mutt about moving their daily walk a little later in the day, when the sun has more ample time to heat the air. It would be a test of their self-imposed routine. They'd been having morning walks around the village since spring, forcing themselves out of the house at a reasonable hour.

For them that was about 9 to 10am. Still, Papyrus had told him he was impressed with his progress so Sans would take it as a win.

He couldn't say whether or not Mutt would approve. Later in the day left more time for them to talk themselves out of leaving the house but as Sans shivered he thought he might resist even getting out from under his warm covers anyway.

No. Sans smiled into the fluff of his parka. Mutt would do his best to get him motivated because that was what Sans wanted regardless of how lazy exactly he was feeling at the time. If it was for him… Mutt would find a way to do it.

"Sans."

Hearing his name, Sans turned, attempting to stay in his warm little ball. Mutt stood behind the bench with two steaming paper cups in hand. The tall skeleton rounded the bench and took a seat. He held out one of the cups and Sans eagerly accepted the beverage. Inhaling the sweet scent of hot chocolate, he took a sip and felt his magic warm. The heat emanating from the cup was also warmed his hands and he sighed happily.

"thanks." He said softly, taking a sip.

Mutt smiled and sipped at his own drink, likely a tea of some kind, and after a quiet moment he raised his arm questioningly. Sans scooted over and let the arm drape over him, tucking him into Mutt's side.

The wind, he noticed after a moment, no longer touched him. Looking up he asked, "aren't you cold?"

"no." Came the swift, assuring reply.

He studied Mutt carefully but could read no lie in his body language. Sans leaned against his datemate, sipping at his drink. He would believe Mutt but the moment he felt any sort of shiver he would call him on his bluff.

The autumn air continued to blow. People on the street huddled in their coats and turned up the collars of their jackets. Sans cradled his hot chocolate and nuzzled against his datemate's warmth humming happily. Fingers stroked his arm and after a good ten minutes had gone by, he shifted, sitting up.

Mutt looked down inquisitively, "home?"

Sans nodded, "yeah." Though he was loathed to move out from Mutt's body made shelter.

Before he could even muster the will to slide off the bench he was bodily set in Mutt's lap.

"uh…" Sans found himself cut off when nice, toasty warm fabric surrounded him and a zipper pulled up to his collarbone. Two arms, strong and unshakable as they held him to Mutt's chest as he stood smoothly, wrapped around him. "uh?"

Mutt met his gaze, looking down at him with an amused glint in his eyelights and silently set off down the sidewalk. Sans could feel eyes on them every time they passed someone but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was wrapped in his datemate's long coat, snug to each other, and it reminded him of their cuddles wrapped up in their soft sheets.

His sockets drooped as Mutt ambled toward home, "i… should probably… um, be walking…"

A quiet clink landed on top of his skull and a breathy laugh smothered into his neck, "don't worry about it."

The muzzy sound of protest was half-hearted even to himself.

"i want too."

Sans sighed, sounded entirely to pleased for it to be a concession, "kaaay…"

Maybe he should forget to wear his winter clothes again tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire! :3


	2. Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jar hidden in the closest.

Mutt knew for a fact that Sans had a jar in his closet. It was hidden under a plethora of perfectly clean socks and clothes in the back corner. He knew that it was a large mason jar, surprisingly large and very well hidden for its size. He knew that at the bottom of the jar was a label sticker with a scrawl of 'Wish Jar' in bright blue ink.

While he did not know exactly when Sans had purchased the jar, he was fairly certain it had been after their visit to the astrological convention last year in September with Red, Blueberry, and Stretch. He could remember Sans looking on with wishful awe at one of the telescopes propped up for display. A new sparkling model; and much more expensive than most people could afford.

If he knew his datemate as well as he believed he did the jar was for the wish that he might one day be able to buy that telescope.

As of now, it was nearly three quarters of the way full. Sans would sneak a few gold coins into the jar whenever he brought home some cash and his steady contributions had slowly begun to fill it. The one time he happened to catch Sans with the jar in hand, he'd come home early and spied him through a crack in the bedroom door.

The hopeful look on Sans' face had been… beautiful.

Of course, Mutt had silently added his own funds as well. Every time Sans got his paycheck or Mutt was sure some pocket change had been added, he dropped a few of his own coins in as well. Only for a short while had he considered letting Sans know that he was helping. His own store of gold was considerable and he'd thought about buying the telescope for Sans more than once.

Considering the effort that Sans was going through to keep it hidden however, Mutt consigned himself to secretly assisting. Besides, he had a feeling that buying it for himself was something Sans needed to do.

Didn't mean he would stop helping though.

 

* * *

 

Mutt waited until he was sure that Sans had gone before setting down his magazine. The art catalogue had issued a special Halloween edition and he'd been rather absorbed with it since he'd gotten the mail a few days ago. However, he had to move fast now that Sans had gone. He wasn't afraid of being caught nor did he think Sans would be coming home soon but erring on the side of caution was one of the many morals of his life.

Just before he left, Sans had announced his paycheck from the local plant nursery. It had been roughly a week since any contribution had been made to the jar but the quick steps and click of the bedroom door closing behind him meant that Sans was adding to it now.

He had a pocketful of gold that he could slip into the jar, waiting for this moment.

Slipping into their room, he silently lifted the pile of clothing with precise, careful control and went to reach for the jar. Only to blink, surprised to find the jar empty. Had Sans… bought the telescope already? Then where was it? And when? At last glance there hadn't been enough gold yet.

Except… Mutt picked up the jar and peered through the glass. There were two pieces of paper sitting at the bottom of the jar. He debated whether or not to look at them when he registered the flux of magic behind him. The presence of his datemate's magical energy the only reason he did not raise from his kneeling position.

He turned though, holding the jar unashamedly. Sans was smiling at him, kindly and unsurprised. Mutt knew from the softness on Sans' face, he wasn't in trouble.

"just going to stare at it?" Sans asked shuffling forward and sitting down on the other side of the closet door.

Mutt opened the jar at Sans behest and reached in to grab the two slips of paper. Plucking them out, he turned them over and had to read them twice to really understand what he was seeing.

"… for me?" He murmured. He looked over at Sans and saw the hesitant smile, Soul pulsing hard.

"i noticed you looking at the art magazines a lot lately. and you really enjoyed the sculpture section of the astrology convention." Sans said, taking the jar from Mutt's pliant hand. He turned it in his hands. Anxiously? "found an art expo and thought… maybe you might like to go?" Sans glanced up and Mutt realized that Sans was afraid he wouldn't like his gift.

His gift that he had been sure was something for Sans. He carefully placed the tickets safely out of the way, brushing across their laminated surface tenderly and then pulled Sans into his lap. Sans made an endearing noise of embarrassment but hugged him back.

Mutt felt a rumbling purr echo in his chest, tight but warm, "thank you."


	3. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super happy with this one but i'm gonna just let it be and hope it's good for the readers. :3

It all started with a simple, "My brother would sooner turn to me than _you,_ ashtray."

They'd all gone as a group to an amusement park that had converted to a scary park for the holiday. Their significant others had gone off to fetch something to snack on while they wandered the spooky rides and stalls.

Stretch, who had been fantasizing aloud a cliché Halloween romance trope of a frightened girl swooning into her lover's arms for comfort and safety, turned a raised brow tinged with annoyance on Edge. He crossed his arms and stood just a little straighter, making his few inches of height more obvious.

"oh yeah?"

That small exchange had spiraled into a full-on bet.

The first monster to get their lover to turn to them for comfort on one of the attractions won. If it got physical in any way the game was off, they agreed, each unsettled at the idea that their partners might actually be hurt for a bet.

 

Mutt watched as Stretch, Edge, and Razz started scoping out the most scary-looking attractions at the fair, circling possible locations on their fold-out map. He'd memorized the map the first time he'd held it so he already had an inkling of where he might take Sans.

There was a haunted house in the center of the park that forbade anyone under 18 and recommended serious consideration upon entering as well as letting the Ticketmaster know whether the participant wanted the actors to actually touch them, approach them, etc.. He'd announced the ride as soon as the bet was made, claiming it.

The others were just wrapping up, each confident in their pick, when he caught sight of Sans.

Sans was plodding behind the others, arms laden with two bags of cotton candy, one bag of caramel corn, and one hand holding a decadent ice cream sundae. Papyrus, Blueberry, and Red were also returning with various foodstuffs though Red's was certainly more deep-fried than anyone else.

As Sans sidled up to him, Mutt relieved him of the confection bags so that he could eat his ice cream. He nodded his head once to the thanks given to him and watched Sans take a bite from the cold treat, a smile forming reflexively to the sweetness.

He tilted his head when the next spoonful was lifted up to him.

"wanna share?" Sans asked.

Mutt leaned down and opened his mouth. Sans chuckled and fed him the spoonful. Then Sans ate one himself, then another for Mutt, and so one and so forth until they were sitting on the nearby picnic table.

Mutt had just refused the last bite of the sundae, picking at the caramel corn when Stretch called over, "hey, we're heading out."

Well then, time to start.

 

* * *

 

By the time they reached the haunted house, Mutt was feeling pretty good about his odds.

Blueberry and Papyrus had, predictably, responded to the extreme rides with ominous lighting with constructive criticisms for the park and their own traps back home.

Stretch had pushed too far to have Red ask him for a hug or holding hands and the bundle of nerves responded by blowing up and swearing up a storm on the 'Dead End Forest' train ride. He'd been unable to contain a smirk when the pair were escorted from the ride by irate actors and Red snubbed Stretch by stomping toward one of the food stalls, middle finger thrust out behind him.

Sans had looked a little uncertain when they'd gotten in line for the haunted house but curiosity and smidge of determination had overridden any hesitance.

Though his goal was to scare Sans enough to come to him, he encouraged Sans to set the limits for the actors inside the attraction. He was very aware of Sans' fragility so _he_ was the one to tell the Ticketmaster that no one was to touch them. The look on his face might have been a bit to intimidating but the Ticketmaster had nodded swiftly and it got the point across so, whatever.

Sans hadn't missed the exchange but simply waived the limit of any actors coming closer and they went in.

 

It was very impressive for a human invention. The first two rooms had been abundant with human actors around every turn, small dips and bumps in the path small surprises that only unsettled your equilibrium for the next jump scare. The ambience wasn't bad either. A green-lit chamber of witchy horrors and a, moonlight inspired, blue-hued maze with metal tree sculptures creating ominous lines of light.

The third room had been fashioned like an old motel hallway with each door contributing a scare of some kind; the low, hitching moaning door might have caused Sans to skitter past it but rather than the 'dying moans' the actor was going for, Mutt had to wonder if they were taking advantage of the isolation for something else.

All in all, Mutt was rather proud of his datemate. He was handling the entire attraction very well. Even without the bet on the table, there were a few moments that he could have sworn Sans would try to grab his hand or hold onto his arm. At any other time, Mutt would savor such actions, but he'd kept a fair distance between them after the first section. Enough space that Sans would have to actively seek him rather than reflexively reach for him.

The ride was likely almost over but Mutt could see the jumpiness of his datemate increasing, the tense line of his shoulder. Soon…

And as the next section opened up to them upon approach, Mutt saw the utter darkness ahead and extinguished his eyelights as they entered.

Mutt could see the slight glow of blue sweat beginning to shine against Sans' skull and felt his anticipation build. He lingered even more behind despite the very slow shuffle forward Sans was making, watching intently for any signs of faltering. It was abruptly dark once the door closed and as they walked he spotted a strange mixing of red and orange lights creeping through the blackness at odd angles, then disappearing as they kept moving forward.

It was actually impressive how well they played the darkness in this section. The revolving door shut behind him and the low moaning from the previous hall abruptly cut off. Sound-proofing?

He didn't bother thinking about it deeper. Sans had stopped dead a few feet into the path and Mutt's superior vision in the dark allowed him to see the subtle shifts Sans was making. Then, Mutt instinctively bristled, a familiar feeling of _threat_ setting his senses on high alert. Like the first two rooms… there was a human in here.

Had Sans sensed it too? Or had he just been too scared to take another step in the dark?

White pinpricked eyelights, shrunken in anxiety suddenly appeared in the dark.

Sans turning his head. Looking for him.

Only, Mutt had extinguished his eyelights so in the darkness Sans couldn't see him.

A sudden, icy grip clamped down on his bones, urgent and foreboding.

He could see a tentative hand reaching out, searching side to side in the dark. "Mutt?" Sans' voice, so small, breathless and unsure. Seeking him for comfort.

The bet wasn't even on his mind as he reacted. He was stepping forward, bringing the glow back to his sockets when another figure slid from some opening further down the hall and stomped theatrically down the metal floor of the path. Sans turned toward it, stepping backwards, he was _just_ in reach, when bright red floodlights turned on. They illuminated the human and the very real-looking knife they brandished in hand.

The human raised it above their head, laughing manically. It was _fake_ , all so fake to someone who knew what the reality of this exact scenario actually could be.

 

~~golden halls and a flash of a silver~~

~~dust~~

 

Sans froze.

And in the next instant, Mutt felt a pull against his Soul, a familiar magic calling out to him.

_help_ , it cried, _i am afraid_

And Mutt answered.

He was there, circling his arms around Sans, bowing his taller form around and over his mate as he bared his fangs. He could see his own magic smoking brilliantly against the fake fluorescent lights, flooding the hall with such pressure that they popped and left nothing but the golden hue of his magic surrounding them.

The human let out a yelp, stumbling backwards from the sheer _intent_ of his protective rage. Mutt let out a savage snarl and pulled his mate out, away, to safety.

It took no more than five seconds.

 

* * *

 

Mutt landed outside, at the bench they had shared ice cream at an hour ago. It was deserted though Mutt hardly would have cared if there had been anyone here. They would have scattered the moment they saw his furious form.

He lowered himself and his trembling, precious mate to the cool grass, keeping himself tightly contained though his instincts warred between seeking out the threat and comforting his mate. A deep breath and the smoky magic billowing from his sockets went out. There was no contest. His mate was his priority, always.

"Sans." He whispered, seeking any response.

When nothing came, he tilted Sans's head to him and his Soul clenched at the deep dark sockets that looked up at him. Sans' mouth opened but nothing except a shallow whine came. Mutt shushed him, bringing Sans flush with his chest.

The coolness of Sans' bones was icy now in terror and Mutt debated taking off his coat to put on the smaller skeleton. No, he couldn't bear to let his mate go now. Instead he wrapped the coat around them both, easily done with their closeness.

He cooed, whispered, pressed light kisses to Sans skull until the trembling began to cease and two hazy, small white eyelights formed.

"Sans." He tried again and Sans shifted, pressing his face into his collarbone. "you're safe."

A soft shaky sigh was exhaled against his neck, "… i know." Small hands touched his arms. Mutt frowned didn't want too but loosened his grip just enough so Sans could shift freely. "i'm okay."

It was a lie… but Mutt hummed as though he understood. And he did, in a way. Everything would be fine.

Sans leaned back further, furrowing his brow, and touched his cheek, "… you're upset."

Mutt met the gentle, questioning gaze and dutifully spilled his guilt before the small monster. His voice was steady and it hid the crushing anxiety that built with every word. This monster, so small and fragile, that had the power to crush him with all of his LoVe and EXPerience. Sans listened attentively until he finished and Mutt hung his head, awaiting his retribution.

Sans was not Razz, not at all, but certainly even Sans could not let this go without some form of punishment. Though some part of him was thrilled that his mate's Soul called to his own in a moment of fear, the rest of him was petrified that he had disappointed Sans.

He'd let his mate become so frightened as to call for help at a Soul-deep level. It was… how could he…

Would he be sent away?

Gentle hands lifted his head and Sans was smiling at him. His skull was ashen and the subtle signs of his fear still remained, but Sans was smiling at him.

Why?

Thumbs wiped across his cheeks and the cool wetness… didn't surprise him. Sans made a soft comforting sound.

"shh… it's okay. we're both okay." Soft eyelights, still hazed but back to normal size, looked at him knowingly. "i'm not mad. i think… i think you were scared too."

Sans dropped a hand down to his chest, over Mutt's Soul, "but you protect me, right? you did good. you don't have to be scared now."

Mutt stared at the wonder in his arms and all he could say in return was an utterance of Sans' name in a short, longing whisper. Sans chuckled under his breath and lifted himself to press a kiss against the corner of Mutt's fangs and then sighed, limply settling once more against his chest.

The grass was cold, slightly damp, and his position would certainly cause protest in his spine tomorrow but Mutt remained still, content until the others found them. His datemate deserved his rest after such a turbulent ordeal.


	4. Wicked Bone-Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little addition that came to mind. :3

Somehow, he was not surprised that Papyrus had been aware of their bet the entire time.

 

Mutt had found himself invited over to Edge and Papyrus' home a few days after the trip to the amusement 'scary' park. The invitation had been for Mutt from Papyrus, a phone call specifically asking for him and some strange hints that left him unable to refuse even if he'd wanted too.

Papyrus was Sans' brother, so he was important and could not be ignored. It was hard to ignore a Soul like Papyrus' anyway…

He'd let Sans know where he was going and though Sans had looked curious he'd ultimately shrugged it off and asked if he could take a few of the tomatoes he'd grown at the greenhouse to his brother. So, armed with a box of fresh tomatoes he'd knocked on the door and been invited in by the boisterous skeleton.

Papyrus was as ever a wonderful host and his heartfelt expression at his relaying of Sans' message and tomatoes was touching. Mutt made a note to stop by his brother's home as well, feeling a pang of family-sickness.

He'd been sat down at the kitchen table, a pot of earl grey tea still steamed and a platter of shortbread cookies was beside it; and then Papyrus sat down on the other end of the table.

Silently.

Mutt felt any ambivalence drain from the air as Papyrus stared at him with a small smile. A suspicion that the other skeleton was waiting for something tingled at the back of his head. But for what, he wasn't entirely sure.

"… where's Edge?"

Papyrus' smile didn't change as he cheerfully replied, "EDGE IS CURRENTLY IN TIME-OUT."

Time-out…? Mutt was not stupid, though he'd been called it before by those unfortunate to underestimate him. A picture was beginning to form in his mind and he began to wonder if he might need to defend himself. ~~He wouldn't strike Papyrus, never~~.

"i see." He muttered, slumping slightly in the chair. "Edge told you, too?"

Papyrus chuckled, leaning back, "I KNEW FROM THE BEGINNING! IT WAS QUITE OBVIOUS AFTER SEEING THE MAP AND EDGE FORGETS THAT WE ARE ESSENTIALLY THE SAME. IT WAS QUITE FUN TO PLAY ALONG."

"so… why is Edge in… time-out?"

"WHY! EVEN AFTER THE GAME ENDED AND I ASKED FOR THE TRUTH, HE PERSISTED THAT THERE WAS NO BET! I EVEN TOLD HIM I ALREADY KNEW AND STILL!" Papyrus shook his head, "NOW HE IS BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN AND HE IS SULKING IN HIS OFFICE."

Ah, that made more sense. It seemed the only one Papyrus could stand to let lie to his face was Sans. And that was because Papyrus loved Sans and could see right through him anyway but chose to say nothing. Mutt understood, it was one of the ways he took care of Sans too. Sometimes, just letting the lie stay was best and manipulating the other to the truth in silence the only way to move forward.

But that only applied to Sans for Papyrus, everyone else in his circle of love and attention needed to be wary of lying to the otherwise benevolent skeleton.

"SANS IS NOT ONE TO PUNISH THE PEOPLE HE LOVES."

Mutt looked up slowly, noting the smile dropped from Papyrus' face.

"HE SIMPLY DOES NOT HAVE IT IN HIM TO HURT US IN ANY WAY, ESPECIALLY AT HIS HAND." Papyrus clicked his fingers together, "SO, HERE WE ARE."

This. This Mutt was familiar with. He straightened and looked Papyrus in the eye, "here we are."

His punishment from the hand of his datemate's brother. It seemed right.

However, nothing came. For minutes they sat in silence and all Papyrus did was watch him.

Then, "I WAS NERVOUS WHEN YOU TOOK SANS INTO THAT HAUNTED HOUSE ATTRACTION. I KNOW MY BROTHER WELL. HE IS… FRUSTRATINGLY HARD TO SURPRISE. BUT HIS FEARS ARE DEEP… VERY DEEP. I HOPED FOR THE BEST BUT… I HAD A FEELING SOMETHING WAS GOING TO GO WRONG."

Mutt didn't bother to hide his wince. Yes, it had. Papyrus had been the one to find them first, alone, and out of breath. Fearful until he'd seen Sans dozing, albeit fitfully, in his arms. Papyrus had knelt down and whispered Sans name and like instinct his datemate had woken up and turned to his brother.

Mutt had been relinquished Sans. Truly he was no where safer than in Papyrus' arms. Papyrus hadn’t moved away either, simply tucked Sans in close and held him, murmuring something quietly. Razz had been next to find them and Mutt was forced to meet his eyes when Razz grabbed his face, studying his tear tracks with stern eyelights.

That night, Sans had gone home with Papyrus, head already drooping on Papyrus' shoulder and Mutt had gone home with Razz and Blueberry. His brother had not punished him either.

' _What you feel now is punishment enough._ ' Razz had said and he was right. Mutt had anguished that night, sleeping on the couch without the familiar warmth of Sans beside him. Razz had stayed with him and it had helped but it was not the same.

Sans needed his brother and Papyrus had clearly needed to keep Sans close for the night as well. It'd been a stressful night all around.

"I DECIDED SOMETHING WHILE SEARCHING FOR YOU AND SANS." Papyrus said softly and the weight behind it made Mutt swallow. "IF I FOUND SANS IN A STATE OF DISTRESS AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE CREDIT FOR WINNING THE BET… I WOULD HAVE BEEN FORCED TO RECONSIDER MY ACCEPTANCE OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP."

A soundless gasp caught in his non-existent throat and his Soul turned cold.

Sans loved him, of this he had no doubt. But Papyrus was Sans's beloved little brother and his blessing of their relationship was not been trivial. Without Papyrus, Sans was _not_ _okay_. Perhaps it was unhealthy but considering all of them together, Mutt knew for a fact that it stood true for every set of brothers.

After all they'd been through, they were all devoted siblings.

It would tear Sans apart to lose Papyrus' blessing.

"Papyrus-" He began and stopped short. What could he say?

Papyrus held up a hand and Mutt fell dutifully silent.

"PLEASE RELAX. I APPROVE OF YOU. SANS TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID AND WHAT YOU SAID THAT NIGHT. IT WAS VERY ADMIRABLE. AND ALL THOUGH I WISH THIS INCIDENT HAD NOT TAKEN PLACE AT ALL," Papyrus sighed, stress finally beginning to show on his face, "IT HAS PROVED TO ME THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER. AND HE FOR YOU. HE WAS VERY WORRIED FOR YOU THAT NIGHT."

Mutt matched the small smile that appeared at Papyrus' last words, "i was worried about him too."

"HMM. WELL, ENOUGH OF THIS BLITHERY, YOU ENJOY YOUR TEA AND COOKIES WHILE I CREATE A SCRUMPTOUS HOMEMADE KETCHUP FOR SANS USING HIS LOVINGLY GROWN TOMATOES!"

And up Papyrus flew to the box, a flurry of pans and utensils flying around the kitchen with precise practice and control. Mutt nibbled on a cookie and sipped at a cup of tea, watching contentedly for as long as it took.

He had quite a story to tell when he returned home. As he met Papyrus eye a few times in during the ketchup-making process and they shared a few more brief conversations, Mutt decided... maybe he'd keep this a secret. For now.


	5. Chalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia.

The substance covered his fingers and had gotten all over his hands. Rubbing them together, powder fell, drifting along with the breeze.

It could have been macabre if not for its vibrant pink color. He set the now small nub of pink beside the large case of sidewalk chalk he'd bought in town.

Mutt let his hand drop, dangling against his bent knee, and took in what he had created. The drawing of a reddish pink dahlia blossom with black contrasting lines that stood out vibrantly against the grey cement of their porch.

Even on the tail of his self-criticism, he thought it looked okay.

"wow." Sans knelt down beside him, expression an image of awe. "it looks incredible!"

Approval warmed him, looking down at the art with a heightened sense of appreciation, "thank you."

Sans ghosted his fingers across the surface, not quite touching. His own small fingers were tinted with an array of colors. A faint rumble caught Mutt's attention and he turned to the sky, spotting the ominous roll of dark clouds heading their way. It was still some distance away but he could already see the signs of rainfall.

"rains coming." He said and Sans followed his gaze.

"oh." A torn expression indicated some inner conflict and Mutt tilted his head, "hmm… just a second."

Sans stood and quickly stepped into the house. Mutt stayed, despite the fact it was not an order. Sans never gave him orders; or at least not in the same way his brother used too. He could hear Sans rummaging about in the house for something and when Sans seemed to go further into their house, Mutt slid his gaze from the door to where Sans had been crouched over his half of the porch.

A smile lifted his fangs at the colorful array of drawings scattered about.

There was a quick doodle of a piece of pie on a plate. A dog face that was likely a representation of the 'annoying dog' that plagued Papyrus; and now Edge. A few constellations connected by their lines and stars. A bottle of ketchup and a bottle of barbeque sauce, each labeled. It even looked like he'd drawn the rainbow by _drawing_ the very chalk sticks they'd been using, arched and huge due to the 52-piece set he'd gotten.

They were childish, simple little doodles. He thought they looked much better.

"got it!" Sans plodded over to him as thunder began to rumble overhead. In his hands was a camera and Mutt obliging stepped back as Sans squared up a few good pictures of the dahlia. "there." Sans said proudly, clicking through the photos on the display.

Mutt made an assenting noise as Sans explained that he would print one off and hang it up on Mutt's 'Portfolio Wall'. Then he plucked the camera from Sans' hands and stood over the spread-out doodles on the other side of the porch. He knelt down by each one, framing each perfectly within the shot.

"oh, those aren't, uh, very good…" Sans murmured, standing a little awkwardly off to the side.

Mutt glanced at him but continued until he'd gotten every single one of Sans' drawings. Returning the camera to Sans, he kissed the top of his skull and murmured, "i like them." Sans blushed and said nothing, but Mutt could see the small, proud smile on his datemate's face.

He tugged on Sans' wrist, "inside?"

Sans nodded and they went inside as not five minutes later the sky opened to pour upon the ground. They spent the rest of the day watching TV and listening to the rain as they dozed.

 

Later, Mutt printed out copies of Sans' art and cleared one of his pinboards to hang right above his desk in his studio. He painstakingly pinned the art like they'd been drawn on the porch. And when he spotted Sans standing just outside of his studio door, staring up at the pinboard with an embarrassed but pleased smile on his blue-blushed face, he snapped a picture of that too.


	6. Clammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is sick and unhappy.

Sans let his skull _thunk_ onto the kitchen table and immediately regretted it when the dizzy pain increased. He groaned softly, as he brought his hands up to touch his skull, gingerly as if the pain might get even worse just by touching.

"you shouldn't be out of bed." A low timber rumbled against his skull and Sans huffed as his datemate wrapped around him. He knew if he let Mutt, he would be man-handled straight back into bed. Normally he wouldn't be opposed to that.

He'd been feeling sick for two days though and he'd begun to feel suffocated bundled up and unable to sleep through the pounding in his bones. Sans shook his head and Mutt made a soft sound of discontent but stood up and headed for the fridge.

Sans watched him through lidded sockets. He very much regretted answering the call from the plant nursery to help secure a new shipment of seeds that had arrived in a heavy pour of rain a few nights ago. The whole thing was easy despite the rain until the wind picked up in the middle of their progress. He'd lost his umbrella hat and his bright yellow rain jacket had failed to hold against the heavy gusts.

Now he felt clammy and gross and so tired. He shouldn't feel this way, he was all bones. A tired chuckle escaped him.

A clink made him open his sockets which had finally closed. A steaming teacup had been set in front of him and Mutt was moving back to the stove with a pot and a box of monster-made chicken broth powder. Sans pulled the cup closer and inhaled the soothing scent of sea salt and a hint of lemon.

Humming appreciatively, he took a small mouthful and immediately felt it's warming effects in his magic. His shoulders slumped as it took the edge off the pain.

"thank you…" He murmured and Mutt glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

Sans ended up dozing off at the table and when he was woken up by a hand settling on his shoulder, he noticed that the afternoon light had been extinguished and only the small overhead light on the stove was on. It was a relief for his strained eyelights but he scowled at the disturbance nonetheless. He'd finally gotten to sleep!

Mutt shushed his attempt to whine and picked him up, bringing him to the similarly dark living room. The TV had been set to a documentary channel at a low volume and on the coffee table was a set up of crackers, the pot of soup with two bowls, and a teapot that Sans was sure contained more sea tea.

He wasn't so much set down than Mutt took a seat and kept Sans on his lap. A light blanket was pulled around them both and Sans felt a gentle clink against the back of his skull.

"… i love you, Sans." Mutt said, "i know you don't feel well, grumpy bones, but you'll feel better soon."

Sans relaxed against Mutt's chest, sighing, "i know… sorry."

"you have nothing to be sorry for." Was all he said. "do you want some soup now or later?"

Sans thought it over briefly before snuggling into the blanket, "can i just have some more tea?"

The pot tinged with gold as it lifted and poured a half-cup of tea, which then floated into Sans' waiting hands.

"you need to eat something before you sleep." Mutt said after a few minutes of watching the documentary in silence. There was an undercurrent of steel in his tone that Sans knew meant Mutt was not considering it a flexible demand. He nodded in agreement. He could already feel the first real stirrings of hunger with his magic settled by the sea tea. "good."

Sans still felt sick, weaker than he normally did, and he was certainly not in a good mood. He looked upwards at Mutt's content expression as he focused on ladling some soup into a thick mug and felt quite happy being exactly where he was.


	7. Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mutt doesn't give a shit about things he doesn't give a shit about.

Mutt checked the time on his phone as he walked down the street. It was nearly Sans' lunch break and since he'd forgotten to grab his pre-packed paper-bag lunch this morning, Mutt took it as an opportunity to spoil his datemate some. A piping hot bag of burger and fries and the stash of ketchup packets in his coat pocket would be the perfect surprise.

"Hey, take a look, man! A walking Halloween decoration!"

Perhaps he could convince Sans to let him bring lunch every day. Today it might be burgers and fries but tomorrow he could bring a Tupperware of homemade food. He'd used to do it for Razz back in Swapfell; though that had been a case of trusting nothing and no one except for family. Mutt was also not unaware of Underfell's strong view of food giving.

Well, Mutt would silently enjoy the implications of that view today.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be hanging on some door?"

"We're talking to you, skeleton!"

Papyrus would surely approve as well. If he were to bring Sans food every day, he could ensure that Sans ate the right amount of nutrients needed to maintain his health. Not to mention the intent he would infuse into every bite.

Mutt licked his fangs, smirk curling across his face.

The look on Sans' face, the gentle softening of his body and pretty blue flush when he felt the love that Mutt held for him. His gait increased slightly, every bone in his body eager to see that lovely expression of surprise. As though Sans was shocked anew each time.

No matter. He would simply have to continue until there was no part of his datemate that doubted his devotion.

A human stepped in front of him, fists curled and red in the face, "Don't think you can just walk away from us, you piece of-!"

Mutt side-stepped the obstacle in his way and continued on. Mind spinning with thoughts of getting permission to hang around the greenhouse for a while.

"That's it! Give me that!"

Mutt paused, glancing down at the bag he carried. The amount of steam coming from it was lessening and he still had quite the walk. It was colder than he had thought it would be. Ah well, Sans would appreciate the thought and they would simply walk halfway back and then take a shortcut home if his datemate insisted on keeping up their cardio efforts.

The whisper of a large object whipping through the air precluded the soft crack of the lanky skeleton abruptly disappearing.

The rock that had been thrown by the two human delinquents soared straight through where Mutt had been moments ago and into the coffee cup of a police officer on break.

Completely oblivious on the other side of town, Sans thanked Mutt profusely for the meal, digging in with gusto.

Mutt smiled, accepting the fries passed to him and didn't spare more than a single second to think it served those humans right for trying to impede him from bringing a smile to Sans' face.


	8. Torpid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day.

“…”

“…”

“we should probably go grocery shopping…”

An intelligible mumble against the back of his skull.

“and we were supposed to go fill up the pickup with gas today.”

The arm around him pulled him more securely against his datemate’s chest and Sans huffed, amused.

They’d woken up to a chilly morning that descended roughly 27 degrees Fahrenheit. Frost was detailing pretty designs on the windows and Sans had shivered happily in the depths of Mutt’s warm jacket while he photographed the one-of-a-kind art nature had created. Then he’d been bundled in blankets as well and left on the couch while Mutt closed the curtains and brought the house up to a toasty tempature.

They were cozy and warm in their cocoon of blankets, the television at a low volume. Hours crept by slowly as they both drifted on and off, hovering in a constant state of sleepy awareness. However, a brief glance at the tv had shown the time and Sans realized they’d been laying on the couch for nearly five hours.

Now, he had absolutely no problem with that but there were things they’d planned to do today. And they were supposed to be active, leaving the house at least once a day even if it meant just taking a walk or doing things in the yard. It was their promise to improve their slovenly lifestyle to their brothers and each other.

“… are we just gonna lay here all day?”

Mutt shifted and a phone was held up to his face, screen thoughtfully dimmed, and on it was the current temperature. It had dropped by another two degrees. Sans studied it and saw that there were 17 mph winds gusting about as well.

“well… I guess we can do it tomorrow.”

Mutt rumbled a purr and the phone disappeared back over his shoulder. Sans made a sound of protest when Mutt slowly extracted himself from their cocoon.

“where are you going?” He whined though he made no move to pull him back as firmly wrapped as he was. “i thought we were just gonna sleep.”

Mutt smiled but said nothing else as he entered the kitchen. Sans listened to the noises and fought the drag of his sockets trying to close again. He was rewarded with Mutt returning with a pair of thermoses. One was set next to the electric fireplace and the other brought over to him. Mutt sat down in front of the couch, unsealed the cap, and plopped a crazy straw in to it.

When Sans took a sip he moaned appreciatively at the rich taste of hot chocolate, “oh, that’s good.”

Mutt’s expression lifted and he gestured to the other thermos, “when you get hungry. tomato penne soup.”

Sans leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mutt’s fangs and then rested his forehead against his, “you know you already convinced me not to go outside.” He teased.

“now you’ll never leave.” Mutt deadpanned though his sockets glowed with amusement.

Sans laughed, “get back in here.”

Mutt complied and Sans sealed the hot chocolate after taking another couple drinks before floating it over to the other thermos with blue magic. Yawning, he turned over and curled into Mutt’s chest.

“love you.” He whispered and fell asleep to it being whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire~ :3


	9. Organic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head to the pumpkin patch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more fluff with some pumpkin information on the side lol :3

The pumpkin patch was filled; and not just with pumpkins! Mutt watched the children rush about the well-trodden pathways between pumpkin patches as well as the few who simply charged straight through boldly. He approved of the parents keeping a weather eye on their children and with the smell of soil and growth, the sound of merriment and excitement in the air, Mutt turned away and sidled up to Sans who had gone on ahead of him.

There was a list in his mitten-ed hands.

Papyrus had called them yesterday about having a little party in a couple of days, with just the six of them. Everyone would be bringing some decorations and food and they, he and Sans, were to supply the pumpkins. So, here they were at the pumpkin patch. There were rows upon rows, varieties as far as he could see, with bushels and carts overflowing with colorful gourds.

“alright… so we need some pumpkins for pies. i guess… just some of the orange ones, right?” Sans scratched the top of his skull.

When Sans reached out to grab one, Mutt gently took his wrist and shook his head. Out of habit, he’d researched the topic. He would always succeed to be prepared and in response, so would his datemate. He led Sans over to a row of pure white pumpkins with a row of little marigold pumpkins seen in grocery stores.

“Luminas and Sugar Pies.” Mutt pointed out, “for the pies.”

Sans looked surprised and then chuckled, “shoulda known.” He kneeled down and studied the pumpkins with a look of intense scrutiny that Mutt knew was purely for Papyrus’ benefit. Mutt appreciated the effort, Razz was also an avid supported in doing holidays right. Especially Halloween.

Two large Lumina pumpkins were chosen and deposited into the wheelbarrow Mutt fetched from the entrance. Then six little Sugar Pies next to them.

“alright, now we need some jack-o-lantern ones.”

Mutt looked around and then led the way to the Aladdins. These were the ones people usually saw. Large, round, and the brightest of oranges. The face of Halloween and autumn. Sans scouted out a good collection of them, some wide, some tall, and some perfectly portly. Enough for each of them.

“-five, six. kay, now-”

Mutt laid a hand on Sans’ shoulder, “those are carving pumpkins too.”

A little bit away was a patch of pumpkins nearly identical to the Aladdins except they were a quarter of the size.

Sans laughed, “why not?”

And so, twelve Baby Bears were placed into the wheelbarrow.

“next are decorations.” Sans grinned, tugging on his hand, “i know where these are.”

Mutt let his smaller lover lead him off and Sans proudly scooped up an armful of Jack o’ Littles and Pump-Ke-Mons. The latter’s brilliant multi-color of yellow, white, and green popped wonderfully against the bright orange of the former. Sans winked, filling a little bucket that said _$15 dollars per bucket_ with his haul.

“straight from the prime research source called window shopping.”

Mutt grinned and they shared a few moments of laughter before he crooked a finger and made his way to a patch of plump pumpkins with a subtle silvery orange color to their skin.

“Fairytales. you can cook these too, if you like.”

Sans grabbed four, three for decoration and one to make a pie with, “i like these.” He said, admiring the shape and color.

As Mutt was admiring Sans admire the pumpkin, a little fawn who had been on the other side of the patch piped up cheerfully.

“Have you see the Jarrahdales?”

Sans looked up curiously, “the Jarra-what?”

If anything, the fawn looked even more excited, “Jarrahdale! Mama makes stew and pies and with noodles or even a smoothie! Come on, come on, I’ll show you.”

As they were led by the prancing child in a back and orange striped-shirt, Mutt tried to think whether or not he’d seen this pumpkin during his research last night. As they came upon the patch of green and greenish blue pumpkins, he realized he hadn’t. There were so many different species of gourd, he’d thought this one might not be for Halloween.

“wow, i’ve never seen these.” Sans said and the child helped him pick out a few that looked good and ‘ _like the ones Mama gets_ ’.

Sans helped push a particularly bulky one into the wheelbarrow with a touch of blue magic, “anymore tips for a few _numbskulls_?”

She giggled and Mutt chuckled along with her. A child with a good sense of humor.

“Well… Daddy likes to roast seeds with the Ka… Kak…” She pouted, unable to sound out the word.

Mutt had an idea of what she meant though, so he offered, “the Kakai? are there some here?”

She brightened like the sun, “Yes!”

He followed her line of sight to a bunch of bushels they’d yet to go by. And indeed, there were some of the yellow and green pumpkins filling a couple of them.

“Noelle! Come along, dear! Time to go!” An elderly deer called out, smiling indulgently with an arm basket filled with Jarrahdales.

“thanks kiddo.” Sans waved with a patented ‘big brother’ smile and wink.

“thank you.” Mutt murmured, smiling down at the suddenly shy fawn.

“Um, your welcome, misters.” She smiled up at them sweetly and then pranced to her mother.

They ended up tossing two Kakai into the already overflowing wheelbarrow. Sans paused after he did so and scratched the back of his skull with an anxious laugh.

“whoops. we might have overdone it.”

Mutt looked from the wheelbarrow to Sans and shrugged before carting it off to the sales stand.

“wait, Mutt, i don’t have enough for all of that.” Sans protested, keeping pace at a jog.

Mutt watched Sans pull out his wallet and count the bills uncertainly. Around them, Mutt was aware of the looks he was getting, seeming to effortlessly steer the over-burdened, over-weight cart and ignored the gawking.

When they got to the stand, the farmer looked stunned but when Sans went to offer a handful of cash, Mutt laid a hand over his.

“this is to be a family event. my brother has graciously given me funds to acquire anything we found today.” Mutt assured him and Sans hesitated before nodding. Mutt dropped a pouch filled with gold coins on the counter and drew Sans close as slight murmurs broke out at the sight of the old currency. It was still quite valuable as a monetary source but now-a-days only monsters employed by the Royalty tended to have it.

Sans never did like being in the center of attention. Except for open mike night.

Two gold coins were returned into the pouch and handed back to him with a hearty thank you. Mutt pushed the wheelbarrow to their truck and deposited the pumpkins onto the laid-out sheet in the bed. Sans climbed into the passenger seat and tuned the radio and heater. Mutt glanced at the crowd by the sales stand, some still gawking at them. Sans was very carefully not looking over.

Mutt gripped the handle and with a quick temporal shift the wheelbarrow was tucked snugly into the line of wheelbarrows for the next pursual of pumpkins that came along. He climbed into the warm truck and kissed Sans’ hand.

Sans scooted over grinned, “got a lot more than i thought. wanna help me bake?”

“my pleasure.”

Sans always looked adorable in his _Kiss the Baker_ apron, lined with tiny multi-colored pastries. Even if he had to roll it up and pin it. Technically Mutt had the skills to hem the length but there was something about it that made his Soul feel a little warm and tender.

Either way, he’d used it to kiss Sans every time he saw it. And tonight, he’d have another excuse. Mutt chuckled to himself, putting an arm around Sans’ when he looked over inquisitively. Not that he needed one.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire! :3
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
